


Rainy Days

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the SGC had the number for their emergency satellite phone, and they wouldn’t call if the situation wasn’t dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #3 "just our luck"

Sam tensed the moment the phone rang, willing herself to keep stacking cans in the cupboard as Jack said, “Oh, hey, Hank.”

She couldn’t hear Landry’s reply, but it couldn’t be good— only the SGC had the number for their emergency satellite phone, and they wouldn’t call if the situation wasn’t dire. Sam had been hoping for a quiet few days, before they were due back to work, but it seemed like once again, the world needed saving.

“Uh-huh,” said Jack, leaning back against the counter, both hands braced behind in on the sink edge and the phone pinned between his shoulder and ear. “And they naturally called you? Of course... Just our luck, I guess… No, no, that’s fine…. See ya, Hank.”

Sam closed the cabinet door, and sighed. “When do we need to be back?”

“Well…” said Jack, and he was _grinning_.

“What?” she demanded.

He put the phone back on top of the fridge. “Seven days. At least.”

“Seven?” repeated Sam— they’d been scheduled to back in the day after tomorrow, to begin with.

“Seven,” Jack confirmed. “Phone lines are down, so the sheriff used the emergency number I left him to get in touch with the SGC, and they called us. The road into town is out, and with all this rain, they can’t be sure when they’ll get it up again.”

“So, we’re stuck here?” Sam asked, hopefully. “Until further notice?”

“Yep.”

She grinned and glanced at the window. “You know, it’s still raining pretty hard out there. Looks like a perfect day to stay inside.”

Jack leaned in to kiss her, slowly. “I like the way you think, Carter.”

THE END


End file.
